Clue scroll (hard)
A set of instructions to be followed. Anagram: A clue! Map: A place of the world map, but where? Coordinates: Perhaps someone at the observatory can teach me to navigate? Fairy Ring: A clue suggested by (Player's Name)! }} A clue scroll (hard) is a valuable random drop from a large variety of high-levelled monsters. A hard clue scroll can be 4-6 steps long. Clue scrolls are the start of a treasure trail - a treasure hunt that sends players hunting all around RuneScape. At the end of the trail, players receive a reward of items randomly selected from a specific list, possibly including very rare and very valuable items. Hard clue scrolls are usually long and complex, and can give the player puzzle boxes to solve. They can also involve trips to the Wilderness, and fights with a Zamorak wizard, a Saradomin wizard, or the Double Agent. They can offer many valuable rewards in return, including Rune, Third-age and Gilded weapons and armour. These clue scrolls are much harder than the other difficulties, due to the risk of being attacked, as well as requiring more quests to be at least partially completed. For this reason many players prefer to complete easy or medium clues. If you have dropped the prior clue scroll while having done some of the steps on that, the next clue scroll you recieve will NOT have retained the steps of the dropped clue. It should be noted, that if a player dies in the Wilderness with a clue scroll in over 20 wilderness it WILL DISAPPEAR 'whether it's a PvP death or not, unless it is an item kept on death, or if that player has a clue box. Players will find that the clue scroll will be gone upon returning to their loot otherwise. '''However, when dying in the Wilderness with a clue box, provided the player returns quick enough, will be able to loot their dropped clue scroll. '''In lower wilderness however (lvl 20 or lower) in PvP death, the unprotected clue will stay on the ground for up to 1 hour. The same goes for reward caskets. If you die in lower wilderness due to a monster you will always keep the clue whether protected or not. Completion of hard clues will give a casket (hard), containing the final reward for the trail. A hard clue scroll can be given to Watson along with an easy, medium and elite clue scrolls in order to receive a master clue scroll. Types of clues ''Please note that it is possible to receive the same clue more than once. *Anagrams *Challenge scrolls *Puzzle box *Coordinates *Cryptic clues *Emote clues *Maps *Ciphers Requirements Skill requirements Certain clues will require items that need a certain skill requirement in order to wear, wield or access. The table below shows the '''highest skill requirement, in order to complete every hard clue. Quest skill requirements are not noted in this table. Quest requirements Some clues require access to areas which may require quests. Some only require to start the quest in order to access the area. Possible Rewards Trivia *After the update of 18 June 2015 it is now possible to have one clue scroll of each tier at a time, while previously the player could not get any clue scroll at all until completing, dropping the current one, or by giving it to Watson in order to receive a new one of the same difficulty.